User talk:Autumnbright
lel - TALK RULEHS Okay, I'm not very uptight about regulations and stuff considering that this is a wiki wherein everyone has a say and the liberty to edit almost everything, but please follow the rules I lay out here: 1. No slurs against any race, religion, creed, sexuality, etc. 2. Swearing is fine if used minimally/amicably/in a self-deprecating tone. 3. Please, for the love of everything holy, do not start flamewars on my talk page, thanks. I'll add more when I feel like it sho peace I suppose 10:46, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Friendship Let's make friends? We will create characters Winterlight, Springflower and Summerleaf? It has to be cool! ✨ShineStar✨ 12:02, September 11, 2015 (UTC) my userpage IS bae thank you for your kind words about my userpage- it is the result of many edits by my friends & is a true masterpiece 18:50, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Mentor Hi Autumn! I see that you've applied for a mentor on the mentor program page. I am willing to take you on, and I use GIMP. If you want to accept, then post under your mentor application. 10:43, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Introduction Hello Autumn! From this day on, I will be your official mentor until you graduate. :) The mentor-apprentice system is actually quite simple. I will teach you different aspects of chararting and you will have to complete different tasks and post them on a website like tinypic. The mentoring program is actually relaxing and there is no due date :) Now, I'm sure you are quite comfortable with solids. Fallowsong is really pretty! (And congratulations for the CBA) Would you like to move on to a tabby unit or do you think you need more lessons on solid cats? 11:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Black Cats Alrighty, here we go. (I also find black cats a butt to shade XD) #Fill in the base color with a brightness around 10. (Be careful not to make it look dark gray or look so dark that you can't see the linear art) #For the shading, a tip would be to temporarily fill the base color with a light color so that you can see while you process on the shading. Alternatively, putting your device's brightness to its maximum would help you see while you blur your shading. Blur or smudge the shading until you're satisfied. #Revert the base color back to its original if you did change it. #Add very, very dull highlights. Put them on the edge of where the light is hitting. #Adjust the opacity until satisfied (the opacity bar is located where the layer window is) For your first task, try a black cat: any blank, any gender, any eye color. Upload it on a website such as tinypic and post the link on my talk page when uploaded. Good luck! :) 11:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Before we move on, could you lighten her by just a few ticks? It looks great, but I can't see anything :p 04:40, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Smudged Shading Your black cat looks amazing! :D I'm just going to warn you that smudged shading takes a /lot/ of practice to master. There are many ways to smudge your shading. Also, I'm going to say that the smudge tool on GIMP works better than the other programs. Anyways, if you want your smudged shading to look like my approved image of Gray Wing, you use a "bristle" brush (you can select the type of brush you want to use on the tools window) and tick "hard-edged". The reason why you want your brush to be hard edged is because it creates the furry effect and makes smudging a lot, lot easier and faster. Use a brush size of 10 if you're going to use the bristle brush. Don't use a brush over the size of 10, or 5 if you're smudging on a kit blank. The reason why the shading looks a little blotchy on Cloudberry is because you used an oversized brush. When smudging, don't smudge it randomly in different directions. Smudge it towards the direction of where the fur is going. If you don't understand what I'm talking about, I can demonstrate via join.me. For your next task, I'd like you to try a gray cat with smudged shading. Remember that there are many other ways to smudge your shading, the way I just taught you is only one way. Some people use a 1px size brush to smudge their shading (though in my opinion that way is really difficult and can be tedious). The techniques I taught you can be used on stripes, patches and so on. Also, I'd like to clarify that doing perfect smudged shading on solid cats is very challenging compared to smudged shading on patterned cats, so basically I gave you a challenge, but I'm confident you can do it :) Good luck! 05:08, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Here we go! Remember to use a size 10 bristle brush for any adult cat blank! 22:39, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Friday night is fine ^^. Just around 10:00 (wiki clock). I'll send you the link on that day. btw could you tell me your time zone? i hope it's not midnight over your area at the moment cause that won't be really sufficient 10:38, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Ahh nice, it's the same for me. So basically I'll arrange it around 6PM (Friday) then. I'll message you then ^^ 10:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :) LOL please don't joke like that I have a dirty mind *rolls on the floor laughing* What's up? LMAO what does that mean? Me no scientific people xP ewbhgcevibhwecgiehihcwebcewuhefw LMFAO I knew it, but I just didn't understand it. Wala my talk page is supposed to be clean! >:o Wait waaaat? Lmao are you a girl? Cuz on your profile... =| Re: Ahh nice :) I'm sure your first attempt at smudged shading isn't as bad as my first one. I'll post it later and you'll gap at it. 12:10, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Lmao please cut it out before somebody yells at us XD I'm joining your lesson >:) Are you Chinese? :P Oooh. Interesting how my school is the only school that doesn't have other foreign language classes XD (besides English and Chinese obviously) LOLOL English wasn't my mother tongue, but now I'm fine with it (five years ago I SUCKED at English. Like literally) Lol I'm okay at Chinese, but I haven't been taking classes for two years because I needed to go to ELL, and now I'm like can't even write. I can type Chinese because I know how they look but some characters such as 鬓 is just hard as hell to write >:P That's way better than how I started off tbh ^^ Anyway, since I'm your mentor, i can give you feedback on that. Honestly it would look amazing if you expanded the shading a lot more. I'll demonstrate on join.me on Friday. 12:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Lol yea I didn't know what I was typing, I just input something and chose a tricky looking word :P Hahaha xD Oh right, here's a tip on smudged shading, Foxy told you to smudge with bristle brush right? I do that too sometimes, but although it makes shading look incredible, it's kinda hard for beginners (tbh it's hard for me!). It's because the brush is too wide and it's easy to mess up the smudging direction... it could be just me. But you can use a 2px circle brush (hard edged or not is your choice) and try that instead. It might take longer but personally I think it's easier to handle :P Hahahahaha stop forgetting your sig xP I'm sorry for the late reply! DX could you wait for just a few minutes? Join.me is being crap at the moment and I have to eat dinner 11:06, September 25, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/425-058-477 The traffic was jammed, my apologizes DX 11:20, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nah, it's fine. :) My mac just ran out of battery too lol That is beautiful O.o though my suggestion is to smooth out the shading before we move on to another lesson. You're progressing fast ^.^ 06:05, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Those eyes are pretty :) I still think the shading could be lightened and smoothed out. Smudge it towards the direction of where the fur flows. :) 08:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) The main body shading looks really good now ^^ I still think that the facial and the leg shading could be smoothed out, but I don't think it's a good idea to dawdle on those details. (Though you could do it in your meantime) Would you like to move on to tabbies, tortoiseshells, or multicolored cats? 08:42, September 26, 2015 (UTC) But Cloudkit does match Clouberry though :3 08:46, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Tortiseshell Cats Ok then! I'll start a lesson on torties! (I love them) So firstly, what you must know is that there are many different types of Tortoiseshells. There are chocolate torties, like Sparrowfur. These are primarily... Brown and cream. There are also tabbies like Newtspeck. There are also calicoes like Lilyheart's alternate queen. In most cases, torties have cream, ginger, black. Draw these colored patches on different layers. For example, draw the cream on the first layer, and draw the black on a different on, and etc. So go ahead and try a calico. Don't forget to use your imagination, and please play around with the smudge tool! I recommend using a hard edged smudge tool because it makes patches look way better. (There is a small box in the smudge tool window, just check it.) Good luck. :) 09:08, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, I refer multicolored cats to be black and white, gray and white, gray and black, etc. You're right though, Torties are multicolored cats. 09:09, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hahahaha it's super complicated to explain, so can you just tell me what do you want it to look like and I'll make you one? 50 is what I use. But 40 or 60 is good too. If you want the cat to look more pixel-y, use a higher rate. 10:10, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Put coding }} in your preferences (remember wikitext) and just sign with only three "~"s. Try it! xD no problem^^ It actually took me absolute ages to get the timestamp thingy right :P and I like how your timestamp looks! <3 Awww Mr. Whiskers is so cute <3 perhaps lighten the cream some and smudge the patches more? Beautiful 11:23, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Pffff trust me you're not the only one! Pearnose has bothered me like, freaking much. Look: start from the dorsal stripe upload: -2 days passes by- one comment. -reups- -2 days passes by- CBA -a day passes by- one comment. -one day passes by- -reups- re-CBA -a day passes by- another comment telling me to nominate something to fix something. -reups- and I bet it's not over yet. How can I not be annoyed by that! I'm gonna miss even more projects to get done with this crap. Great! :) now I want you to try and do a brinidled tortie. What you do with a brindle tortie is to just put black as the base and draw ginger scribes on it. You can add white too. To smudge the ginger I suggest a 1px round brush instead of a size ten bristle brush because the markings are tiny~ Good luck 12:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Skt, not Skye :P I kinda give up, so I'm basically sitting and waiting for things to be decided. Lol as long as I can understand what you're saying xP btw I'm so proud of my personal and I'm thinking it as one of Star Flower's kits XD xDDDD I'm actually so obsessed with it that Foxy got obsessed with it too :PPP (shh don't tell her I assumed her of adoring me) lmfao *rofl* I love whoever that made this blank I'll thank them forever!! It's just so pretty omg Omfg I'm like a HUGE fan of Raelic's chararts :OOOOOOOO Gorgeous XD (Halloween is coming btw and that cat totally suits) For your next task, I'd like you to try a tortie tabby. Kinda like Newtspeck or Sweetpaw (who has tortoiseshell tabby patches). (I'd like to see your tabby skills too ;) ) 13:44, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi Please do not talk to the vandalist. You're only giving them the attention they want. Wait for an admin to ban them and delete the pages. Simple as that. 07:41, September 27, 2015 (UTC) There are some strange people around. At least this one's seemed to have stopped for now. 07:52, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh god that's beautiful *.* yeah I do agree with you, she looks freckled rather than a tabby. Could you try and tweak that? 23:05, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Honestly there's no tabby pattern that 'works best'. But what I would implement on this pattern would be a thin tabby pattern cause that way you can see the stripes. To smudge a tabby, I suggest you to smudge it with a 1px round brush because you shouldn't over smudge the pattern. It's a shame that the pattern looks mottled because it looks really pretty ;; 09:40, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh god that is amazing. And we're going to move on to a chocolate tortoiseshell. :) A chocolate tortie is like Sparrow Fur, they consist of primarily brown and cream. I guess a little ginger too. I want you to make one, any rank, any gender you want. Good luck :) 23:16, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Beautiful :) somebody would've asked you to define the shading, but we are focusing on the pattern. I think the tortie unit is over (I love your tortoiseshells). Would you like to move on to a tabby unit or a texture unit (or something else?) 08:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Texture Yep, you can get to the shading whenever you can. But I'm going to just post this here. Texture is actually quite simple, there are a few ways of doing it. What I do is to use a 1px round paintbrush to draw many lines that go in the direction of the fur. Then if desirable, smudging them with a small brush. Otherwise, you can use a 1px pencil and then smudge the lines later. You can have several layers of texture with different tones. If you want, we can have another join.me session. For your next task, try a textured gray cat on any blank, any gender. :) 10:39, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I'll comment right away on the approval page :) 11:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I think Dew's texture is awesome! :) Do you want to start on the tabby unit or do you want to practice a little more on texture? gosh your chararts are so stunning *.* 09:46, October 2, 2015 (UTC) You spelled omfg wrong hahahaha and yea I actually named her file Snowflakes.png (I always give files temporary names)^^ I don't know what I was thinking when I put that heart on her shoulder though :PPP I'm pretty proud of her~! XD Btw it's not your eyes, I can't see it that clearly either it's almost completely in shadow :P *reads through yours and foxy's lessons* Holy crap you're improving way too fast!! You will for sure~! xD Texture on multicolored cats It's really simple. For black and white cats, some people may choose to place texture on the black, but not the white. Some people place texture on both. Either way is fine. Use a color that is darker than the part you are texturing. (For example, for a ginger and brown cat, use dark ginger on the ginger parts, and dark brown on the brown parts). For your next task, try a ginger and brown cat on a queen blank, with any fur length. :) 05:41, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: brendon urie is kind of amazing. 20:31 Mon Oct 5 i know you need it do you feel it drink the water drink the wiiine 20:39 Mon Oct 5 Re: Nice. ^^ i really like that. I'm just wondering, is the brown supposed to be patched or something? 04:26, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Nice. I like it ^^ Would you like to try a textured black and white cat next? 04:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC) use pure black for the texture, and maybe make the base lighter than normal to ensure visibility 05:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) oops i keep forgetting XD Re: No way. You're never getting it because I'M AWESOME *runs away laughing evilly* byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee check your personal image The actual Autumnbright.personal.png one I mean :P that's what it should be named XD :PPPPPP thanks XD Pretty proud :3 I just sent the files That's ok! I'm sorry your laptop was confiscated :( 23:58, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Hi Autumn, sorry for the delayed promotion, but since you have 3 images approved, you're now a warrior. Congratulations! 06:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Also, welcome back to the wiki! :D I'm glad your laptop has been returned to you! :D That image looks beautiful~ just lighten up the base a few ticks and whiten the white a little. Re: pretty! I think we can move on now (how did you do your amazing chararts XD). Would you like to start on tabbies or tweaking? Tabbies Your welcome! And let's move on to the part where even /I/ struggle the most... Tabbies. There are many different types of tabbies. For example, you have the thin mackerel tabbies like Hawkfrost, a classic tabby like Owlwhisker, marble tabbies (with very, very thick stripes and they swirl), rosetted tabbies like Leopardstar and spotted tabbies like Larkwing (BS). Use those as a reference. If you want some more help, don't be afraid to ask me! Task: any blank, any color (let it be light please, so that I can see it) and of course, a tabby pattern (freely choose a type). Good luck! just saying but you need to do something about your siggie - it makes the font below it big sig test because i suck 12:46, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Signature Policy Hello Autumnbright, I'm here to warn you that currently as of now your signature is violating the signature policy. I suggest you read the policy, and right now, your signature does not have your name in it and it needs to be set in your preferences. You can find out how to do that by reading the policy. Regards, 20:25, November 16, 2015 (UTC)